


Eternity

by TheTopazEyes



Series: Miscellaneous One Shots [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cancer, Character Death, Love, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Sad and Happy, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTopazEyes/pseuds/TheTopazEyes
Summary: I imagine this as the Tom Holland Spiderman but of course, you can imagine it as whoever you want.This was a really quick write I know it isn't really that good.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Miscellaneous One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968868
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine this as the Tom Holland Spiderman but of course, you can imagine it as whoever you want. 
> 
> This was a really quick write I know it isn't really that good.

The apartment was filled with memories of when he was still alive. Ever since his death, the world seemed darker. 

Today is the funeral. He hadn’t been able to sleep and now, he was walking around the dark apartment, looking at all the pictures that lined the walls and shelves. 

He has a clear memory of when they were told the diagnosis; Advanced stage cancer in his lovers liver, lungs, prostate and brain. 

He didn’t listen to what the doctors were saying and instead looked over, trying to memorise every line of his lover's face, like it was the last time he would ever see it.

His lover didn’t cry, in fact, he comforted him as he cried. Cried at the unfairness of it all. 

That night, when they crawled into bed together, his lover told him that he wanted to travel the world. That morning, they made a plan. They were going to travel to as many countries as they could. The doctors gave him two years to live. Two years to experience the world. 

The first country was Canada, he loved maple syrup and had it on everything while we were there. His lover laughed when he put it on his ice cream. 

“You have to try it!”

“No!” His lover laughed as he licked it and made a satisfied noise. 

“You’re missing out.” He singsonged.

“Fine!” His lover laughed and grabbed his wrist. He took a salacious lick.

“OK, you’re right, that is tasty.”

“I told you!” He laughed at the face his lover pulled. He took a picture right then, of his lover with his tongue stuck out and ice cream on his chin. He stroked the picture and moved to the next one.

The next country was Mexico.

“Chimichangas!” 

They ate a _lot_ of chimichangas. The picture was one of them sitting beside each other, with ridiculous sombreros on. His lover was smiling and kissing his cheek. He smiled at the memory.

Peru, Guatemala, Columbia. They were spent mostly seeing all the sights. All the pictures were them standing in front of a scene, smiling and waving at the camera.

A weekend at an Icelandic spa. A few days in England spent in London. 

He proposed in France. 

They were standing in front of the Eiffel Tower, they had just had a meal and had stopped to sit down. His lover couldn’t really walk for that long without getting out of breath and having to sit down. 

“I love you, I know it sounds cheesy but I knew from the moment we met that you would be my husband. Will you marry me?”

His hands were shaking as he held the box open. 

“I love you. Yes!"

He laughed and grabbed him in a hug. He tried not to dwell on the fact he could clearly feel his lover's ribs. He took out his camera and took a selfie of them, kissing each other in front of the Eiffel tower. This was definitely his favourite picture. They looked so in love. So… alive.

That night he treated his lover right, slowly bringing him over the edge again and again. They cuddled after and his lover asked a question that had been on his mind for the entire night, 

“You didn’t just propose because I’m dying, did you?”

“No! I love you, the cancer didn’t change that. I will _always_ love you.”

They sobbed together. 

Spain then Portugal. Italy was full of swimming in the ocean. His lover and himself sitting on the beach and pizza. 

Germany was of course filled with lots of beer, they stayed for the whole of the Oktoberfest. That was also where they got married. It really wasn’t that romantic but they didn’t care. They were now husbands. They both took the name Mr Wilson. 

His lover was getting sicker and sicker and that was the last country they went to.

He was bed-bound from that point on. 

Doctors and nurses were a common thing. Every morning a nurse had to come in and check on his lover. 

The medical bills soon stacked up and there was only one thing he could do. He had to go back to work. He called his boss and he picked up on the second ring,

“Mr Stark?”

“Speaking.”

“It’s Mr Wilson. I was wondering if I could come back and take a double shift?”

“Why would you do that?”

“Well, sir, with my husband's medical bills I really can’t afford to stay off work.”

“That is not happening. I will not give you a job when you should be with your husband.”

“But sir, with all due respect, I really need the money.”

“I know that I will be paying for all the medical bills.” 

“Sir, you couldn’t possibly...”

“Yes, I can. I want you to stay at home with your husband, don’t worry about the medical bills, I’ll sort them all out.”

“Thank you so much, sir, you have no idea how much this means to me.”

“Goodbye, Mr Wilson.”

Mr Stark hung up and he let out a massive sigh of relief and gratitude. 

It scared him how quickly his lover had deteriorated. It had only been 20 months since the diagnosis. 

Every night, he would climb into his lover’s bed, mindful of all the wires and held him close until they both fell asleep. 

They took every day as they came, not worrying about tomorrow. 

They spent all their time together just talking. They talked about Star Trek and Star Wars. About how dubstep was definitely the greatest genre of music. 

They also talked about their unobtainable future together. They would adopt two children, they didn’t care about gender or race as long as they were happy. They would move out of the apartment and get a house together. They would probably also get a dog because his lover loved taking morning runs. They would be busy, what with taking their kids to school and working but they would love it. At the end of the day, they would crawl into bed together, probably too exhausted to do anything other than cuddle. 

He was pulled aside by a nurse one morning, 

“Mr Wilson, your husband is rapidly deteriorating, as you already know. I am sorry to tell you but he won’t make it past this week...”

The nurse continued talking but he had stopped listening. It wasn’t fair! They were supposed to live long happy lives and die together, smiling at the memories they had made. 

“Goodbye, Mr Wilson. You have my number. I’m really sorry.” 

Her hand rested on his shoulder for a few seconds before she let herself out. He mumbled out a goodbye. 

The sound of the door locking reverberated around the room. He stood there trying to compose himself until hacking coughs called him to his lover. 

“Are you ok, baby boy? Do you want to turn the morphine up?” He asked as he got in the bed beside him and passed him a glass of water. 

His lover finished coughing and took a sip of water. 

“No, I’m fine. Can we just talk?”

And so they did. They talked all night. It was around 5 am. They both knew these were the last moments. 

“Promise me one thing…” His lover's breath was coming in short pants. 

“Anything baby boy.” His voice was croaky from talking all night. 

“Promise me… that you’ll be happy.”

“Baby boy…” Tears were freely running down his cheeks. He was stroking his husband's hand with the back of his thumb. 

“I mean it. You can get remarried, move to somewhere different. Just make sure you are as happy as you can be.”

“I…”

“Promise me.” He coughed and looked earnestly into his eyes. 

“I promise.”

“I love you so much. These last few months have been the best of my life. I couldn’t imagine spending them with anyone else.”

“I love you too, baby boy.”

His husband weekly smiled at him and he grabbed him closer, kissing his hair and murmuring to him. 

The beeping of the heart rate machine slowly stopped and he knew his lover, husband and best friend, was gone. 

It surprised him when he checked the time. It was nearly time for the funeral. 

He didn’t bother with a suit, knowing that his husband would have preferred him to be comfortable. 

He glanced one last time at the pictures on the walls and the apartment before he turned to get dressed. 

His clothes were draped across the back of the couch. He didn’t remember who put them there but it really didn’t matter. 

As he was putting on his shoes, he remembered how his husband used to neatly line up all the shoes against the wall. 

“You should really take pride in your home!” He would proclaim as he tidied up around the house. 

A vague hint of a smile ghosted across his face until he remembered that he would never get to see him do that ever again. The shoes would never be neatly lined up again, they would always be strewn all around the apartment. His husband used to hate when he did that. 

It took a lot of effort for him to leave the apartment but he had to. 

He took the short walk to the cemetery. He was early and so had to sit on a bench and wait.

He used to sit here with his husband.

Aunt May had died around a year before the cancer diagnosis. Every other week they would come and visit her. They would just sit in silence, thinking. 

The only people that came to the funeral were Tony Stark, Steve Rogers and Weasel. 

“We are gathered here today to say one final goodbye to Peter Benjamin Wilson.” 

Wade didn’t really listen to what the priest was saying. He was too busy thinking about what he was going to say. He hadn’t rehearsed a speech because he knew that he wouldn’t know what to write. 

“I loved Peter with my whole heart and you know what? Crazy as it is, he loved me too. My time with my baby boy was cut too short but I still cherish the memories we made. I…”

His voice cracked and he had to stop and take a deep breath. 

“I love you, Peter Benjamin Wilson and I hope that I can make you proud.”

_**Many Years Later…** _

Wade Wilson never did remarry. He did, however, do everything that he wanted to do with Peter. 

He got a dog and went on morning runs with it. He also adopted two children, a boy and a girl, Peter and May. He made sure they both knew that Peter was their other dad and they should be really proud of him. He also bought a house and continued working for Tony Stark. He and Steve became uncles to both Peter and May. 

There were days when he cried at the love he had lost. There were even days he contemplated ending it all but a part of him always knew that Peter wouldn’t want him to end his life.

Wade died at the age of 85, surrounded by pictures of his one true love. 

When he opened his eyes, he looked around and saw that he was back at his old apartment. He looked around and saw all the pictures on the wall. He continued looking around and saw that everything was the same. The shoes were all lined up neatly and the sun was streaming in the windows.

He jumped when he heard the floorboards behind him. He was frozen when he turned around and saw Peter standing there, looking more healthy and alive than he had ever seen him.

“Baby boy? What is happening? Is this real?”

“Yes, it’s real. You’re dead, Wade.” He looked down and himself and in the mirror, seeing that he looked young like Peter.

“But you…” He spluttered, not finding the right words. 

“This is the afterlife, doofus.” His lover’s laugh filled the room and the tears Wade was holding back came forth.

“You waited for me?”

“Of course I did.”

Wade ran forward and enveloped Peter in a tight hug. He swirled them around, laughing.

“We get to spend an eternity together! You’re stuck with me for eternity!” He shouted as he spun them around.

“I sure am,” Peter said when Wade stopped spinning. He leaned up and claimed his mouth. They stumbled back towards the bedroom.

Eternity certainly did look good.   
  
  



End file.
